rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tetnaziwyn Gonzo
|text1 = Human |item2 = |text2 = In Armor |item3 = |text3 = Lich}} Tetnaziwyn Ahriman Gonzo is the bastard child of Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo and Kuolema Kullis. His mother a slave, Tetnaziwyn was conceived as a result of torture, and once born, was looked upon by the eyes of Aztarwyn and what was seen was potential. As he was more Mahjarrat than human, he could be just as powerful as Aztarwyn was at a much younger age, thus allowing him to grow stronger. Aztarwyn tendered Tetnaziwyn as a son over a slave child, however influence from his mother would be a different story as Aztarwyn had freed her in the most horrifying of ways, presumed dead. Tetnaziwyn never did live the life of royalty, as his other brothers and sisters had, just only a questionable nobility and the normal Gonzo life. At the age of five, Aztarwyn had crafted a sword of mithril and begun his training. Tetnaziwyn was taught in the most brutal ways, facing his father in combat once he learned to swing and his body swung to the ground each time. But he learned resilience. He got back up to fall again, growing stronger over time. At a later age, he begun his teachings of the Ancient Magics, beginning to learn the primary Shadow. He also began to learn Fire. After many years, Tetnaziwyn began to develop and he became a worthy warrior of Gonzo. After several years of the disappearance of Aztarwyn, his father returned with a vengeance and the two, Tetnaziwyn now at his fathers side, would embark on a conquest of Wushanki people. Together, the two destroyed limb and land, forcing the way of the Gonzo upon the natives. And so, Dargonia was born, and Tetnaziwyn was Crown Price. Aztarwyn had ruled over Dargonia with an iron grip, however it seemed to have loosen since his last time as Kaiser. Tetnaziwyn saw that a revolt was brewing, and eventually Aztarwyn realized it as well after he had several hundred executed due to his paranoia. Tetnaziwyn felt he wasn't ready to rule the Kingdom yet, however he knew he had to be ready at moments notice. He stuck close to his father, providing that extra bit of protection should it be needed. However, his attempts would come to no avail as Setomus Clough and Khione Nocte had breeched the castle during the Dargonian Uprising and battled the sinister duo. Tetnaziwyn fought Khione, keeping her away from Aztarwyn and whenever he had the chance, attempted to defeat Setomus himself, however he was constantly pulled back by Khione who in turn kept Tetnaziwyn away from the main battle. After the throne room was set ablaze and Aztarwyn's phylactery was destroyed by Khione, which Tetnaziwyn had attempted to save, he watched as his father died and took the form of the shadows and disappeared. Tetnaziwyn returned later for the body. Feeling as if he failed his father, Tetnaziwyn kept his hood over his head as he attended the funeral of Aztarwyn. He saw Setomus and saw betrayal. He swore vengeance upon that day that he would destroy the new Clough just as his father had done before him, this time permanently wiping them out. However, he knew he had to wait. Dargonia City was lost and the kingdom had to move. Tetnaziwyn continues to look for land, however affairs with the Gonzo are deemed more important. Arrondal had summoned the entire House of Gonzo to the realm, and with the powers invested in him by Aztarwyn, Tetnaziwyn was then declared the new Patriarch of the Gonzo. With this new honor, in a ritual, Tetnaziwyn had gained complete control over the Realm and the Seal of Gonzo once again covered the sky above Hauptsitz, only with a red aura, marking the new era. Tetnaziwyn had proclaimed himself as a prophet of Aztarwyn, to continue the work Aztarwyn had set him to do; to claim the lives of those who Aztarwyn wished to die. Tetnaziwyn currently resides in the Gonzo Realm, planning for vengeance and Dargonian revival. History Youth Tetnaziwyn was born in the shadows of the Gonzo Realm, the first ever to have such an honor. Luckily, if it weren't for the process of thought from Aztarwyn, Tetnaziwyn wouldn't have been much of an honor to have. His mother a slave, Kuolema, Tetnaziwyn was destined to become a bastard. However, he would become Aztarwyn's child as he saw potential in Tetnaziwyn. Tetnaziwyn was more Mahjarrat than Aztarwyn had been, and had the potential to be greater. Aztarwyn took him to the Gonzo Manor in Cruor, where they would reside. Tetnaziwyn would never meet his mother however, as she was freed in the most horrific way possible. Being spared from the show, Kuolema was casted off into the icy chills of Forinthy and presumed to be dead, which would free Tetnaziwyn from any conflicting influence from her. Once Tetnaziwyn turned five, a sword made of mithril had been crafted for him and training had begun within the realm. Aztarwyn had been a much harsher trainer than Arrondal was, as Aztarwyn continiously beat down Tetnaziwyn. Tetnaziwyn learned to swing in which he would fall right after, however he began to learn to get back up. He learned resilience. He learned will. He learned that to be a true warrior of the Gonzo, he musn't give in until his final breath. Later on, Tetnaziwyn begun to learn the ways of the ancient and modern magics. Tetnaziwyn was fascinated by the ways of the shadows and fires, his fathers two favorite forms. Understanding how to use magic, he began to hone his power and the dreadnaught of the Gonzo was born. He was a quick learner, moving onto other magics in his teen years as he continued his practice. The Heir Although not much was seen from Tetnaziwyn, the Gonzo had accepted him as one of their own and he was respected, however not greatly as he had yet to prove himself. However, it became apparent that he was destined for greatness. With the blood of Aztarwyn surging through him, he had the capability of being much greater and he would finally realize that he was the true Heir to him. Tetnaziwyn didn't know when he would take over, however. Would he become a prophet and be worshipped along with the God of Death, or would he become a God in his own right and do battle with the one who brought him to such heights? Was he to overthrow Aztarwyn and take his place? He didn't know. All he could do for now is wait until he was strong enough to make a clear decision and accepted his destiny as Heir. Dargonia Creation Aztarwyn had returned from his capture on Wushanko not just nine months prior to his swift actions to create another army. With the Knights of the Crimson Mist, he then went to Aztarwyn III to gain five warships. Tetnaziwyn despised Aztarwyn III, the false ruler in his words, for he should not be the true ruler. Tetnaziwyn is the true claimer to the Cruorian throne, as a pure Aztarwynian member of his bloodline. That's what he thought, at least. Tetnaziwyn and his father sailed for the Wushanko the next day, and after a good amount of time, they arrived to the island. As soldiers on the ships prepared for an amphibious invasion, the two Gonzo took to the sky and onto the island, where the natives awaited their devastation. While Aztarwyn had taken the lead and bended land and will, Tetnaziwyn shed the blood of hundreds of natives. Taking on several at once, he chopped down with relative ease wih his blade and shadows. He used the shadows to play with his prey, slaughtering them after they fell for his tricks. Later, he set fire to forests with his father, and the plumes of smoke that came from them had risen into the sky and the sight of a new regime was witnessed. Dargonia was going to be born. And so after land had been secured, a city was built out of nothing. That is, a "shitty city" in his own words, as half of it was a village and more rural over the urban center. Tetnaziwyn however looked upon the Kingdom in growth from a castle that had been swiftly made. Aztarwyn joined him once, and the two only looked upon it. "Father, look at it. Soon, it will be grander than even the splendist of Gielinorian sights." "Yes, my boy, and there would come a day that you rule over it, too." His father had said to him. Crown Prince Taking the mantle as Crown Prince, Tetnaziwyn began to realize that he would one day rise to power as his father worked the strings within the shadows. He began to have mixed feelings, thinking it was his destiny to become his fathers equal however to never be greater. He also thought it was his destiny to overthrow Aztarwyn in order to take his place, leading the Gonzo and Dargonia. He attempted to dismiss the conflicting ideas and looked forward to learning from his father. Over the course of a year, Tetnaziwyn learned how to manage a kingdom - in a way a dictator might. He was taught to use fear to control the people, making examples of those who commit treason to him and slaughter many to make a point. Allowing free speech was a way for the population to rise against him, thus using fear to keep the voices to a hushed whisper was his way of thought. Tetnaziwyn wasn't the only one though who knew a revolt was growing. He knew the natives would somehow rise to overthrow Aztarwyn, and thus for his own needs he made it his goal to keep his father alive if his father could not do so himself. He wasn't ready to take the throne, to take the family and take his fathers place. That's what he thought at the time, anyway. A Gods Fate A day had come in Dargonia where the air was not as easy as it had been before. The sense of tragedy had made itself present, and Tetnaziwyn was uneasy. He doned his armor and joined his father upon the rooftop as the native slaves began to gather in the city square and towards the bridge of the castle. They somehow managed to free themselves. The day everyone had predicted finally arrived and it was their time to quash it. As the natives and soldiers began to clash, Aztarwyn had noted that two people had made their way from the crowd and began to cross the moat via grappling hook. "Son looks like we have a fight. Come, we will meet them." Tetnaziwyn had obeyed his fathers command, following him down into the halls where Setomus and Khione were to enter. Dimming the room with the shadows, leaving torches unlit, the window left open to attract their prey. Tetnaziwyn in his armor was ready to fight whoever it was that dared to defy them. Setomus and Khione climbed through the window and with a flicker of fire, the torches lit and Tetnaziwyn hid himself in the shadows. Aztarwyn and Setomus had begun to exchange words, and suddenly Tetnaziwyn realized that the Clough had come for revenge. As Aztarwyn and Setomus engaged in a fierce duel, Khione began to follow and Tetnaziwyn unhid himself, charging at Khione with his sword. However, she proved to be a worthy challenge as she disarmed him and he resorted to his mastery of magics to fight her, warding her off enough for his sword. She continued to manuever around him to fight him, as a straight up hand-to-hand combat would result in her defeat. Their battle continued through the halls as Tetnaziwyn attempted to blind Khione with the shadows, continuing to follow Setomus and Aztarwyn. Tetnaziwyn knew he had to wound Setomus in order for the battle to end, as Aztarwyn could not simply defeat him. He had finally successfully hit Khione with the shadows, however a stray strike of light burned Tetnaziwyn's armor, forcing him to remove it and use his robes. The epic would continue unto the rooftop, where Khione managed to hold off Tetnaziwyn as Setomus and Aztarwyn continued their own duel. Eventually, the rooftop would be collapsed and the battle took the throne room. Aztarwyn lit the room into flames in order to prevent escape, and the duel continued. Tetnaziwyn and Khione backed off as Setomus shattered a cabinet, Aztarwyn's Phylactery flying towards them. Tetnaziwyn had reached for it, knowing that his fathers life was in his hands now and he was too late. Khione shattered it to pieces, and within moments, Setomus had defeated Aztarwyn. Tetnaziwyn left as to prevent himself from possibly being defeated. Tetnaziwyn returned to the castle later as the revolt was beginning to end, with the Crimson Knights in retreat. He had gone to the charred room, where Aztarwyn's body lay limp upon the floor. He kneeled before his fallen father, bowing his head in respect. It was upon this moment he swore vengeance for his father, he swore he would kill Setomus and the remaining Clough. He needed to finish what his father started. The Heir Ascends to King After the death of Aztarwyn, Tetnaziwyn rallied Dargonian forces to abandon the burning city and go to a new land. They managed to fight their way to the ports, taking heavy casualties and the Dargonian navy had fled the Wushanko at long last. Tetnaziwyn had brought the body of Aztarwyn to the realm once his soldiers were safe, preparing the body for the funeral. He had called Arrondal to the realm, telling him that it was Setomus Clough who had killed him. Arrondal, in grief over the death of his last living son, made a final drastic mistake that would cost the lives of many to come. "My boy, while it is important to remember Him, it's also important to know you were his Heir. And now you must take the mantle as Patriarch." Tetnaziwyn had finally ascended to what he was destined to become. Instead of overthrowing Aztarwyn himself, Setomus had done the dirty work for him and now all Tetnaziwyn had to do was secure his grip on the Gonzo. On Dargonia. Any power Tetnaziwyn was given, he had to maintain it and multiply it. He realized he had an unlimited source of power now once he was granted control of the realm, where he could siphon the power into him to reach God-like levels of power. As he was a purer Mahjarrat, he could naturally hold more of the intensive power the realm would gift him and even if it had imploded, the power would remain with him. He could sacrifice many for his own gain, he could do whatever he wanted now. He was to become greater than Aztarwyn ever had dreamed of. Tetnaziwyn had dismissed himself, claiming he needed to check back with the Crimson Mist in order to keep things in order, his plan to land in Nazshaar and make a new city. However, while he was addressing his men, he began to devise a plan to secure his power. To gain his revenge. He had to lock away anything that could take the power away from him. In which would lead to casting Aztarwyn away forever and possibly to kill Arrondal once the realm was his. Days later, Tetnaziwyn had to conduct the funeral for Aztarwyn, alongside with Arrondal, interim Patriarch. Tetnaziwyn had delivered a eulogy for Aztarwyn, addressing his family on the cold peak of Ice Mountain, where a gilded coffin with the seal of Gonzo contained his body. He had claimed his resolve for vengeance was strong and he would punish those who had betrayed them with the greatest amount of pain, looking directly to Setomus, whom had been present. And with his skill in earth magic, he had made a burial site so deep that Aztarwyn was buried to the very bottom. Once his coffin was finally laid to rest, Tetnaziwyn broke a shard into the site and his enchantment was to take place, a strike of lightning on the area. The Gonzo Seal would be engraved into the ground next to the tombstone, and Aztarwyn was safe from tomb raiders and the world safe from Aztarwyn's return. As Arrondal made his announcement for Tetnaziwyn to be named the next Patriarch, a week later, all the Gonzo had attended his ritual in the realm to crown him such a right. Binding the realms strength to his will, his blood to the Legendary Shard of Gonzo, Tetnaziwyn was at long last ruler. He had recasted the seal above Hauptsitz, the new aura for the seal glowing red now in a mark of a new era. An era of blood. Patriarch of the Gonzo Quest for Revenge Tetnaziwyn didn't expect for his vengeance to be simply achieved without months of preparation. Slaying Setomus right off the bat would turn the House against him, as Aztarwyn's death had only been fairly recent. Setomus was still somewhat important to the Gonzo, and convincing them otherwise would take time. He knew despite how long he waited, he knew members of the house would grow agitated against his quest to slay all with the blood of the Clough running through their veins. He had to grow his own force of warriors in order to counteract a potential large uprising. He had to make several men and women his apprentices and teach them the ways of the Gonzo, however not to make them strong enough to turn against him and succeed. Tetnaziwyn knew there was something in the Lassar Grottoes. He didn't think of his father to be a fool and destroy the cave completely, only enough to make it seem it was all destroyed. He travelled north of Falador to the old cave entrance, which was covered by rocks. Moving aside the rocks with relative ease, he entered the dark cave. He felt a presence however, and he lit a flame within his hand to illuminate the area around him, sword in hand. He continued on until he came to a dead end, a pile of rocks. He began to move the rocks one by one, letting them crash onto the floor. However, he had awoken a residence of the cave, and soon enough he looked to his left and he only saw one thing. Purple eyes. He turned his attention to whatever he was looking at, and soon he casted his intense flames upon the walls, his flames sticking to the rock for a few minutes before they would extinguish. However, it was enough to see something dart behind a rock. He had spoken to her in a loud tone, using his deception to bring the unknown to him. What had stepped forward was a small elven woman, dirty with grime and in tight armor. In moments, she had attempted to escape, however he caught her, grabbing her by the neck. He raised her in the air, being a lightweight, she was easily held. He had examined her and sheathed his sword, knowing he could do something with her. In another direction was another wall of rock. Tetnaziwyn knew this was the armory of the old Lassar Grottoes, and had charged a powerful mix of air and earth. He lashed his magic forward, blowing the rocks into the room, where damaged swords and armor lay on the ground. He lashed out on the room with fire, which lit a few torches that somehow survived. He then threw his subject forward, and she landed on the ground hard. She attempted to reason with him, however he did not understand her Elven language, though she understood him well enough. He offered her salvation, a better life, power. She got up and walked towards him, taking his hand as acceptance, becoming his new apprentice. He left the cave afterward, allowing her to finish her sleep. Months it took. He had to teach her how to speak in common and possibly Gonzo, train her in the magics and melee. However, in an exercise, she displayed competent swordsmanship well enough for him to hold off on the intense training he received at a young age. But most important of all, he had to break her will for her to grow into what he had imagined for her to become. She was very much against his teachings, bounded to a vow to her old mother. He had to wound her, destroying her armor. He began his teachings of the shadows, not expecting her to be able to cast more than a sliver. However, he was caught off guard. After he had told her to channel her hate, sorrow and anger, she had casted a large ball of shadow to the left, slamming it against the wall and blowing out a few torches. He was impressed, ending the exercise at once. He had healed her of the wounds he had caused and had made a pool of clean water, allowing her to bath. He used his trickery and deception to seduce her to darkness and she finally let him in, her old promise broken, and he could finally have his way with her. Months flew by, and soon, she was ready. When she began to understand common more thoroughly, he learned her name was Evelyn. Soon, Evelyn became competent enough to be named a Gonzo. He had gifted her with black robes, much like his, at last and transfused his blood with hers in the ritual he conducted. Over the course of Evelyn's training, his favorite student, he had travelled across all of Gielinor to find several competent men and women to become his new students. He taught them all individually, some easier than others, and eventually they reached a point where they too could become Gonzo. They were nowhere near the power of a normal warrior, however they were powerful enough to have a good fight. He had finally created his order of apprentices, dubbing it the Order of the Sith. His quest was nearly complete, within a years time, however it wasn't done just yet. He had one more step. That was to kill Setomus once and for all. Rebuilding Dargonia Battle of the Patriarchs The Beginning of the Gonzo-Clough War Personality Tetnaziwyn over the years has mostly kept to himself, only focusing on his training. Without a mother, he felt anger as he felt like his life was missing something. However, he managed to use this rage to excel in his learning, becoming more vicious in combat. Equipment Tetnaziwyn has a full set of mithril armor painted black, with several spikes running along it such as his fathers, however more menacing. He also carries a black leaf-bladed sword made of mithril, and also has a mithril shield painted black that he hardly uses. Titles All titles held by Tetnaziwyn. Current full title: Tetnaziwyn Gonzo, Second King of Dargonia, Patriarch and Dreadnaught of the Gonzo *Crown Prince of Dargonia - A year *King of Dargonia - Current *Patriarch of the House of Gonzo - Current Media Photos, videos, songs and the likes for this page. Trivia *Tetnaziwyn eventually was set to be the successor to Aztarwyn, however he is also the successor to Azeroth in a different plotline. *After ideas of Tetnaziwyn becoming the next Aztarwyn came to be, he inspired the continuation of the Gonzo-Clough rivalry that had been originally planned for Setomus and Zephon. *Tetnaziwyn is one of two bastard children that Aztarwyn has had, and quite frankly, is more favored. *Tetnaziwyn's fighting style with his swords is very heavily based off of two forms of Lightsaber combat from the Star Wars Universe. These are Form IV, Ataru, which uses power, strength, speed and amazing agility to fight against ones opponent and Form VI, Niman, which specializes dual-wielding and is also a balance of other forms of combat. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Crossbreeds Category:Antagonist Category:Gonzo Family Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Youth Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Commander Category:Bastard Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Military Category:Warrior Category:Eastern Lands Category:Aztarwynian Category:Chaotic Category:Evil